With the increasing intelligentization of the mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, man-machine interaction becomes a trend. Users wish their mobile phones would be like a secretary, and the complex practical operation can be replaced by simple man-machine interaction.
The particular document structure voice based on XML (VoiceXML) is markup language applied to voice browse, and is able to separate the code for user interaction from service logic. By using VoiceXML document, it is capable to develop the interaction system closer to human language and increase the intelligence in voice interaction, and the interaction system developed is capable of being applicable to various application platforms.
At present, simple man-machine interaction manners have been existed, i.e., the mobile phone is informed of the number to be dialed via dialogue. However, the voice interaction of the above manner has the disadvantages: of the voice interaction is inflexible, the dialogue has to be carried out according to the predetermined procedure such that the intelligence is poor, and it lacks of the flexibility for transplanting across different platforms.
However, aiming at the problem that the voice interaction technology has poor intelligence and is incapable of transplanting across different platforms, so far in the related art there is no effective solution provided.